Jamie and Claire meet another lass from future
by Shoney85scotland
Summary: Something I wrote when I was bored. Currently at chapter 12 but am hopefully going to get it finished soon. The last few chapters are almost finished. Please RNR
1. Chapter 1

He pulled me out of the stifling, smoky club and into the alleyway. The fresh air hit me like a tonne of bricks and nearly sent me reeling. Suddenly I felt much drunker than I was. He pressed his mouth to mine and I yielded to it, enjoying his soft wet lips against mine. His hand went to my thigh and was about to slip his hand under my skirt but I pulled him away and pushed him off me.

"Whaa?" He trailed.

"Not here. And we can't go back to mine because my parents are in."

He nodded. He didn't seem to understand what I was saying and then his eyes widened and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the road.

It wasn't that late…only about midnight. There were still a lot of people going about…mostly youths making their way to the pubs and clubs of Inverness.

I followed him, though I didn't know where he was taking me. We stopped in front of a 24-hour garage and he told me to wait while he went inside. Within 5 minutes he was out again carrying a bag wrapped to the shape of a bottle and we went to the taxi rank.

I was still clueless as to where we were going but I followed him nonetheless into a taxi and we made our way out of the town of Inverness about 3 miles off and we got out to complete silence.

He had hardly spoken to me in the taxi but that was ok. He was too drunk to even talk. We had been with a group of friends and had been drinking heavily since about five that evening. Five hours later and we were both totally gone with it.

He started walking up the small hill where we were. I was about to follow him but stopped to take off the high heel shoes I had on. Much easier to walk bare footed in the grass than with three-inch stilettos. I caught up with him and we made our way to the top, which housed a set of stones, rather like Stonehenge but much smaller in comparison. It was called Craig Na Dun, I had been here several times with friends and parents, but I had known it was a particularly good spot for people to coming along and getting some privacy…

He handed me the bottle and went off behind a stone to relieve himself and I opened the bottle of cheap cider and took a large gulp, enjoying the wet liquid as it ran down my throat. It probably wasn't the best thing to do especially after all the shots of alcohol and various other spirits I had been drinking. I was going to be completely wrecked in the morning. Oh well I thought, you only live once and it wasn't as though it was a regular thing. And thank goodness I didn't have to work the next day.

I took some more noticing I had taken about a quarter of it; I could feel the effects coming back on. I could hardly stand up straight and I suddenly sat down knowing my legs couldn't take much more of holding the rest of my drunken body up.

I opened my bag and took out the condom and shouted, "Will you hurry up? What are you doing? Pissing the whole Loch Ness…" The cider and the rest of the alcohol seemed to be finally catching up with my brain and making me burst out laughing at my statement.

He started laughing too; I could hear his deep voice snigger in the moonlight. I managed to pull myself up and started staggering over to where he was. I took another drink of the cider and replaced the top and nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud buzzing noise.

I must have screamed for I heard him asking, "What's wrong?" in an anxious voice. My head was spinning with the noise and I couldn't find the words to tell him about it. I shut my eyes trying to get rid of it or to calm myself. And then I opened it and the place was spinning. I tumbled to the ground but managed to keep hold of the bottle, shoes and bag as I fell. The noise got louder and louder and I knew I was about to lose consciousness. The world was a black mass of nothing but I could still hear the buzzing noise.

And then everything went blank altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling cold and with an extremely sore head and a wet sensation on my face. I tried to open my eyes but they seemed to be permanently shut. I took a few deep breaths and moved my hands to my eyes and tried to rub them back to life. I finally managed to open them and looked up to find a horse staring back at me. Apparently he had found me tasty and this had resulted in a wet cheek, where it had been licking me.

I screamed at it hoping to hell it wasn't going to bite me and then stopped moving as my head almost burst with the noise and movement I was making.

"Oh Jesus." I groaned. I thought about shouting to see what had happened to him but I really didn't think my head would stand it. I looked up remembering the horse and slowly backed away from the beast.

"Em…hello." I jumped again at the deep Scottish voice in my ear and looked round expecting to see him there but it wasn't him. A very tall man stood in the doorway of a cottage that looked particularly old. He had long red hair and for some strange reason wore a kilt. I wasn't aware of many Scots who wore kilts on a regular basis.

I noticed behind him was a woman with brown curly hair. Her dress looked torn and tattered.

"Can I be helping ye Miss?" The man asked coming closer. I dragged my body a few paces back, not knowing what to say. "It's all right lassie. I won't harm ye, I promise." He put out his hand and I looked at it as though it was a foreign object.

But I thought he looked ok, not dodgy or anything. At least I thought so; it was all in the eyes. Otherwise I would have run away as I noticed the weapons he carried; he looked rather scary with them.

I sighed and took his hand and he helped me up. "Thanks." I said. I felt a bit wobbly; the alcohol must still be coursing through my veins.

"What's yer name lass?" He asked looking me up and down. There was a particularly scandalous look to his face as he took in my bear legs.

"Kayleigh MacAndrew, and yours…Sir?" I added as an afterthought.

"James Fraser and this is my wife Claire." He replied looking back at the woman.

"Nice to meet you," I nodded at them in courtesy and then said, "I'd better be getting on my way." I had no recollection of what had happened the night before after the buzzing noise, god only knows where Simon was but the best bet was to get back home and probably go to bed.

I was about to turn around and leave when he asked, "Where are ye from Ms MacAndrew?"

"From Inverness Mr Fraser," I adopted his formalism. "Probably best I get back home. My Ma and Da will be wondering where I am."

"Can I asked what yer doing out here by yourself?"

"Oh…em…" I didn't really want to say that I had come out here to have sex with a man who seemed to have disappeared without doing his so called duty he had taken me out to do.

The woman stepped out of the doorway at this point and looked at me and asked, "This may be a stupid question to you but can I ask you what year it is?"

I looked at her, noticing by her voice that she was English, and raised an eyebrow wondering if she had gone nuts but I obliged her by answering, "Em…30th October 2004."

The man looked at her and she nodded, "I know this may come as a shock to you but that isn't the date."

By know I really thought she was bonkers, "And what date do _you_ think it is?" I asked sarcastically.

Mr Fraser replied before she got a chance to, "28th October 1743. Make no mistake about it, that is the year whether ye believe me or not."

"I see and just how is it that I managed to travel back into time over two hundred years ago?"

Claire intervened, "The stones just up there. Did you by any chance hear a loud noise from the rocks?" I nodded suddenly very wary. "Yes I thought so. The truth is that I came through those rocks 6 months ago so my husband is right, you have travelled through time."

"Oh." I whispered and then feinted.

Jamie managed to catch her in time before she landed on her face. "Oh god. What is it with people who time travel always fall into my path." He grinned.

Claire looked at him and then at the girl. "What do you think we should do with her?"

"Well I would think the best thing would be to put her back where she came from but I dinna think she's quite up to that yet aye? As to what I'm no sure." He laid her on the ground. "It dissna look like she will be waking any time soon and by the smell of her breath she's had enough drink to fell an axe. We had better take her home with us aye?"

"Yes maybe but we can't take her home with what she is wearing."

"No but I've no choice Sassenach. I have no clothes to give her save what ye or I wear. She'll just have to wait. Is that her wee purse and shoes?"

"Yes I believe so. Best we put them in the saddle bag." She picked them up and did so.

"Sassenach get on the horse and I'll get her to lean against ye." Claire jumped onto the horse and Jamie picked up the girl and put her on the horse against Claire, putting her arms around her waist. He took hold of the reins and they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly I came awake with the sun shining through the open window. I opened my eyes and realised that I didn't have a clue where I was. I sat up quickly and nearly fell out of the bed I was in.

I definitely wasn't in my room, or Simon's or any of my friend's room. I couldn't remember anything about what happened in the last day or so. The last thing I could remember was going to Craig Na Dun with Simon. Jesus I must have been guttered! I hoped I hadn't made a fool of myself.

I shifted the covers away from me and sat up on the bedside. I rubbed my eyes and tried to clear my head a bit, see if I could remember anything but it was all blank. There was a small wooden cup filled with water next to my bed. I downed it thirstily feeling slightly more myself.

Standing up I caught the sight of what I was wearing; a long muslin nightgown. Urgh, I thought. I certainly didn't own nothing like this. I was starting to get really worried now thinking that maybe if I went back to sleep I would wake up back in my own house. Mmm I didn't think so.

I opened the door and peered outside. Nobody was there so I went out and crept along the hall just in case somebody should come out and scare me or something.

There was definitely somebody in the house; there were small noises every so often. I found a staircase and made my way down it and as I did so looking at the unfamiliar setting. On the ground floor I came across some paintings. I looked at one; it was of two small boys and a particularly strange and large dog. I thought it sweet and well painted and smiled at the sight of the older boy putting his hand protectively on the younger lads shoulder. The younger boy looked slightly familiar but no name seemed to come to mind for him.

There were voices in the rooms ahead. I wasn't sure whether to barge in or what but decided I really needed to know where I was to decide about getting home.

I peered into what emerged to be the kitchen. There was a heavily pregnant small woman there, talking to another woman. I knocked on the door as not to scare them and they noticed me right away.

"Ah Jamie's lass has come back to the land of the living." The small woman said. I looked at her strangely wondering what she meant by this. Who was Jamie? "I'm Jamie's sister, Janet Murray, call me Jenny though and your name will be?" She asked.

"I'm Kayleigh MacAndrew. Em…who is Jamie?"

"Oh…em…he is the man who rescued you." She said eventually.

"Rescued?" I said, very confused. Perhaps this Jamie had caught me with Simon but Simon wouldn't hurt me, even though he had been very drunk.

"Well I don't know much of the story myself, to be honest lass. Why don't I get Jamie and he can tell ye it himself aye?" I nodded not really sure what else I could do. She plucked the shawl from herself and placed it round me. Worrying about my situation I hadn't noticed I was rather cold and felt glad of the soft warm wool. "Now then lass, ye sit yerself down there and Mrs () will give ye some food. Ye must be starved." And then she was off leaving me nothing to do but sit and wait for this Jamie character.

About half an hour later Jenny came back again and said that Jamie was waiting for me in the study. She motioned where it was and I thanked her and she was off again. I felt scared wondering who this Jamie was and why he had taken me from my home.

I nervously knocked on the door and waited. After a short moment a deep voice said, "Come in," and opened the door wondering what was going to happen next.

Looking round the room I saw the Scottish red headed man and his wife and everything came rushing back in a second. _Oh god_ the noise, I remembered the horrible buzzing noise. _The past_, the thought came to my mind; the woman had said I had travelled over 200 years from my own time. Now I really wanted to go back to sleep and hopefully wake up in my own time.

I felt sick thinking about it and must have looked it for the woman took hold of my hand and pulled me towards a bench where she pulled out a chamber pot. I just had enough time to get down on my hands and knees.

Finally finished the woman, Claire I remembered, sat me on the bench giving me a cup of some sort of alcohol. I downed it in one shot and Claire gave me another to I rinsed out my mouth. The room was spinning and I felt faint again. I took a couple of deep breaths and closed my eyes. Opening them again the room had stopped spinning and I let out a deep sigh. I looked at the couple not really sure what to say.

"Are ye alright lass?" Jamie asked, presumably a play on James. If I hadn't been in such a state this morning about where I was I probably would have remembered sooner.

I was annoyed by this question but I didn't want to go shouting at him. If I was in the past, and it did look like that by the plain drab furnishings and the peoples clothes as well as the fact there appeared to be no plumbing or electricity, I had better be nice to these people for taking me in and not leaving me to some savage animal or what not.

I swallowed trying to get my speech back after the shock and said, "Aye I'm ok… just. Thanks." I paused not sure what else to say but thought directness would be better than going round the issue in hand. "Am I right in saying that I travelled through stones and into the past?"

"Yes I can assure you, you have. I, myself, travelled back in time from 1946 to this year. I know it sounds completely out of this world but I'm right. I don't really have anything to prove I'm from the future but as you can see, this isn't exactly a modern house."

"No, I had noticed. So I'm in the past…and is there anyway I can get back?"

"Well yes, we think you can get back the same way and we would have done so at the time, save you feinted on us and we did not think it appropriate that we send you back like so." She said finishing.

"I see. Well I thank ye's both for yer kindness but I really have to be heading home. My parents and friends will be worried."

"That is understandable lass but I cannot take you at the moment. There is far too much work to be done. I know ye will want to be home as quickly as possible but that is just not possible at the moment. No one else can take you save me nor my wife and I am not letting my wife go along and ye understand?"

Unfortunately I did understand and told him so. "So what can I do for you in payment for helping ye? I obviously have no money nor do I have anything to use as payment."

"That's ok. You can help out around the farm doing what ye can. My wife and my sister will help ye. But first here are yer things that we found with ye." He pulled out my bag and shoes and handed them to me.

"Thanks Mr Fraser. I appreciate it for taking these back to me." I said.

"No bother at all lass."

I was quite glad he had not been raking through the purse but on second thoughts, by the look on his face he had but was not going to share this with me. Drat. That was rather embarrassing. I could feel my own face going red. I had to get out of here as soon as possible. "Is there any way I could have a bath or a wash even?"

"Aye. If ye go back to yer room, one of the maids will be up directly to help ye and see about a gown."

Which reminded me about my own clothes. "Em are my clothes in the bedroom?" I asked. I really didn't relish the thought of going back in an 18th century gown.

"Aye," was all he said, obviously offended at the mini skirt and slinky top and nothing to cover it but a small coat.

"Em…thanks." I said and left the room looking extremely forward to getting a wash.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon after finally getting a wash and on some very interesting clothes, where not one part of my skin showed from feet to neck I was sure, I headed for a walk in the gardens trying to clear my head from what had gone on over the last day or so.

As much as I really agreed with Jamie, he couldn't just ask any Tom, Dick or Harry to take me to a stone circle and make sure I went through it to another time, I needed to get home.

I could probably manage on my own. I wasn't by no means some weak minded woman, its just I needed a guide. I was unconscious when we travelled here and I have absolutely no idea how to get back to Craig Na Dun. The only thing I could think of was to go to Inverness and I could figure they way from there and to get to Inverness I'm sure someone could point me in the right way. I didn't have any qualms about asking people for directions in my own time so I really shouldn't have a problem now. Except the fact that their were some pretty dodgy people on the roads who wouldn't think twice about doing anything harmful.

No I had two choices; one, sit and be patient and wait till Jamie and Claire could take me or two, either go myself or get a guide. I have absolutely no patients whatsoever therefore it had to be choice number two. I had to get up in the middle of the night and get the hell out of here and back home to the 20th century before my parents really started panicking and Simon…of course with me suddenly disappearing out of the blue and everyone knew me and Simon had gone off, the police would think Simon had murdered me or something along that lines.

I had to go back. End of story!

I wondered along the gardens and managed to find the stables. I had to take a horse, there was no way I could walk all the way to Inverness and then to Craig Na Dun and then likely all the way back to Inverness in the 20th Century. I didn't have the stamina for that. As well a horse would be so much faster. Although I wasn't by no means any expert with a horse I certainly was used to riding one.

Ok, plan coming slowly together I decided to do it tonight. The sooner I got out of here, the sooner I got home. I was happy with that, I would no longer be a burden to Jamie and his family and he wouldn't have to worry about taking me home. It was an easy solution.

And if anything did go wrong…well we could cross that bridge if it happened. Not one step before!

_But you're disobeying orders again_…my angel voice said in my head. I knew this to be true! But well…this was a matter of life and death. This was a matter of Simon going down for something he was completely innocent. I couldn't let that happen. He was my best friend for goodness sake and we slept together so I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't, no matter how much this was breaking rules to Jamie and his family.

I had decided, I had to go, and it had to be tonight. The consequences of breaking trust or something going wrong could be thought about later.

Therefore at around midnight that night I was lying in bed, wide-awake trying fretfully to listen to see if the rest of the house was completely asleep. I had heard a noise about half an hour ago and so deciding the coast was clear I got out of bed. I hadn't bothered changing; I had just gone to bed with my dress they had given me, to make less noise.

I packed up my shoes and my bag and slowly crept to the door and quietly opened it and peeked my head out seeing if the coast was clear. It seemed to be so I opened it further and went out and tiptoed down the stairs and out the door. So far so good.

Outside it was pitch black and not being used to the grounds I walked slowly each time checking I wasn't going to bang into something like walls and what not and that I was going the right way.

Eventually I managed to find the stables and went inside. I picked out a sweet looking one and saddled her up. I felt bad about taking one of their horses but it was the only way I could manage to get out of here as soon as possible and get home. I didn't know what to think about that other than I had no choice.

I hooked my stuff I had brought onto the saddle; I had managed to find some food that would keep me going hopefully to Inverness and onwards. I walked the horse out of the stable and through the path to back home. I hoped anyway.

Finally when I thought it safe and the farmhouse now looked small enough that I thought I had gotten away with it I mounted the horse and walked off. I was so happy to finally be on my way home. To be able to let my parents know I was safe and well. And to see Simon and make sure he wasn't in a bad way from my disappearance.

I was starting to yawn. I hadn't actually slept at all last night, worried that if I did I wouldn't wake up during the night so I had just lain in bed reading. I thought it might be a good idea to stop soon and try and get some rest before starting off tomorrow. But I was still wary of stopping so near the house.

I decided to stop for two minutes anyway to get some water, as I was really thirsty. I stopped the horse and leaned over to grab the water bottle and stopped as I heard something.

Looking back I noticed another horse come up with someone on top of it. Thankfully it wasn't Jamie and so I smiled and then stopped realising it was one of Jamie's tenants. I had seen him earlier on, in the stables if I recalled correctly. Drat, drat and drat.

"I think ye should just stop right there and we can turn back to Lallybroch." His deep voice said. Yeah like that was going to stop me.

I grabbed the reigns and kicked the horse into action. I had to lose him, god knows how. I knew without even seeing him ride he would be better than I. I likely had no chance but I had to give it my best shot.

I was galloping my fastest when suddenly I spotted something to my right. I looked round to see Jamie galloping just as hard and fast on his own horse. Ah god dammit. I would have to stop; the other guy was on my left now.

I sighed and brought the horse to a stop. I felt utterly defeated and extremely stupid. I wanted them to go away to I could cry my eyes out. It wasn't a hard thing to want, really, to go back where I came from and live amongst my family and friends and they way I was used to.

I took a deep breath and flattened the wave of tears that came to my eyes and got off the horse and sat suddenly on the ground fearing my legs wouldn't hold me. By this time Jamie and his tenant had come up beside me and dismounted from their horses.

I couldn't even look at him. Not at the moment. My pride was not doing so well and I didn't want Jamie seeing that.

The tenant went about tying the horses up and Jamie sat and lighted a small fire and sat down next to me. "Look lassie, I understand ye want to go home but I have already explained to ye, I cannot take ye till until later."

"Ye dinna understand the situation I could be in or my friend." I didn't want to say too much with the tenant there. The first thing said about time travel and he'd declare me a raving loony.

"I can take her Sir." The tenant said.

_Please, please, please agree. _

"That won't be necessary Hugh." _Arrrgh_

"My wife and myself must take her. My wife knows of her family and so it would be better if we take her. We just can't take her now." He looked down at me. "Now lass, you must accept this and please no more running away because now I will have someone watching ye at all times. Hugh?"

The man came up to his master, loyally.

"I want ye to watch over this lass until time lets us take her to where she belongs. I dismiss your duties in the stable for the moment and ye will be with her from first thing in the morning and last at night. Do ye understand?"

"Yes sir." But you could see this wasn't making him happy. To look after a girl was just not his idea of a job but he did it and without complaint.

"Good. Now the lass will ride with you and ye will see her right to her room and I will see that the horses are stabled. Come lets go. It's freezing." He stood up, damped down the fire and mounted his horse and left with my one leaving Hugh and me alone.

He turned his back from me and set about sorting the horse in a gesture to show how much he thought of having to watch me like a babysitter.

"Look man, I ken this isna something ye want to do. But unfortunately, you're stuck me with and I'm stuck with ye. Unless of course ye just let me go. Ye needa bother about me ever again."

He had been completely ignoring me but at that he turned, eyes glaring. "I would never disobey Jamie, shame the same thing canna be said for you. Now, give me yer foot so I can get ye home."

I stared at him in disbelief. I humph and completely ignored him; I could be just as annoying. I grabbed the stirrup from him and put my foot through it and on the count of three managed to pull myself up onto the horse.

He got up in front of me and we set off, neither of us saying anything. Finally back home Jamie was waiting for us. We both dismounted and Hugh left the horse with Jamie. Jamie said something to Hugh but I couldn't catch what was said between the two men.

I followed Hugh out and he made his way into the house and took me to where I had been sleeping.

I made move to open the door but he called, "Lass," and I turned back to him. "I am to sleep in the room next to ye so if ye try to run away again I will hear ye. And I'm no deep sleeper. Good night."

He stood their watching me waiting till I was in the room with the door shut. As I went in I would've slammed it but I didn't want to wake the rest of the house.

In the room I could Hugh moving about in the room next door and then I could hear the bed crunch as he got into it. I removed my clothes and got into bed myself and fell asleep. Still no closer to home!


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke in the morning to _bang, bang, bang_; the noise did not go down well. I got up and pulled open the door to see Hugh standing there. "What do ye want? If you didna happen to notice I was sleeping."

"I ken. Jamie said I was to get ye up and ye have to go downstairs for breakfast." He stood there arms folding waiting on me.

"I'll be two minutes," I groaned and slammed the door on his face. I knew if I opened the door again he would still be standing there. This was driving me insane and it wasn't even the finish of day one. It was like big brother.

I quickly got changed and opened the door walking straight past him and ignored him, annoyed because I was woken up and I hadn't even gotten as much as a wash or clean clothes because Mr There said now. He followed me to the kitchen, I said a quick good morning to everyone and then didn't speak for the rest of breakfast.

As I got up thinking I would finally be able to get washed, perhaps even a bath, Jamie spoke, "I see yer no a bad hand at a horse lass. Ye will take over Hugh's jobs for the moment. Hugh will show ye what to do and help."

When he said this I looked at Hugh, he rolled his eyes. I knew exactly how he felt. But I wasn't going to argue or not do this because I was indebted to Jamie so I was actually glad to be helping out as a thank you for taken me in.

"Thanks Jamie. Come on then Hugh, lead the way." I said to him sarcastically. It was going to be fun if I could tease him about it. He gave me a look as though to say 'try that again' and then walked out. I managed to keep myself together and not burst out laughing as I followed him to the stables.

"Right then. Just sit there for one minute for I have something to say." He pointed over to a small wooden stool and I sat down. "I'm nay happy aboot this but I'll do it because Jamie has asked it of me but I want ye to promise me ye will help out as much as possible and nay muck aroon. I dinna hold with slackers. Also lets just get on with it and try nay to test my patient's lass. Promise?"

I smiled, that seemed fair, "Alright. I promise. Now I have a query for ye. Would I be able to borrow a pair of breeks and a shirt?"

"What?" He looked completely scandalized.

"Well the way I look at it, ye dinna hold wi slackers, I winna be able to give it my full 110 percent if I work with a dress. Man clothes if ye please?" I held out my hand.

"Now look here woman-."

He was interrupted as I stood up and started shouting, "Dinna call me woman like I'm someone ye can boss around. My name is Kayleigh and if that's too hard for ye my friends call me Kay but not woman. That's just sexist." I said, feeling my face flush.

He stared at me, looking…confused, "Sexist?" He obviously knew what sex was but sexist wasn't in his vocabulary yet.

"Oh, it means ye only see woman as something ye own and can boss about like no man's business."

"I see. Weel, anyway I canna give ye the clothes ye asked for. It wouldna be right."

I sighed, "Fine." I saw a longish piece of string and picked it and tied it round my waist and then leaned over and hitched up my skirt, tucking bits of the hem into the string every so often.

"What in the world are ye doing?" He asked trying his hardest not to look at my legs.

"Weel, if ye winna give me breeks, this is the best I can do." I smiled at him and shook my legs showing how much freer they were like this.

He stood in front of me and started pulling down the skirt, "For god sake wo-em lass. I'll no have ye like that either and I'm nay giving ye breeks. Ye will just have to make do like that. If ye go aboot like either of those none of the stable lads will work now lets get on with work." He untied the string from me and put it in his pocket. I tutted at him letting him know I was getting annoyed.

Throughout the morning we hardly spoke expect when he was showing me how to do things like clean the stables, the horses, feeding them and what not. It was very hard work and I was very glad when Hugh put his hand on my shoulder and told me it was time for dinner. Good, my stomach had been rumbling for the last hour or so.

I went to a trough filled with water and gave my hands and face a wash with very cold water. I used my skirt to dry myself. I went back into the stable to find all the stable workers sitting round a small fire eating.

Hugh stood up, "Jamie said we were to eat with them. Come on then."

I looked at the group, "Weel why can't we stay here, I mean. I'm happy to stay here and it might be fun."

"No, Jamie said we were to eat with them. I've got orders lass. Anyway if we dinna go, Jamie will wonder where we are. Now follow me." He went to move off but I stood my ground.

"Weel orders are made to be broken especially silly ones like where to eat and anyway it will take two minutes for ye to go and tell Jamie we're staying here. I'm sure he winna lose it cause we're having dinner here. Run along now."

"I'm not leaving ye. Jamie told me to not leave ye." He said starting to tug me to go with him.

"Oh for goodness sake. Ye leave me at night time regardless of whether yer next door or not. And these boys will make sure I dinna run off. Now where to sit…" I looked over the several boys aging from about 12 to 40 and that was just a guess.

They all stood up, "Here lass, sit with me." "Ye can sit on my space." And so on. Sweet. I noticed an empty stool, picked it up and pulled it closer to the fire. One of the older men handed me some meat and bread.

I looked at Hugh and noticed he had accepted defeat. "Lads, if she even so much as moves from that stool I'll brain ye's all." He sighed and went out of the stables, with the sound of my laughing as he went.

"Ye sure got Hugh in a lather lass. I ain't seen him like that ever." The older man, who had given me the food, laughed.

"Sure, he's no used to a woman to boss him about." I said, "And he doesna like the fact that he's got to baby sit me." I grinned.

"Weel he's a man lass. Men are no used to being told what to do unless it comes from his master which is why he'll do whatever Jamie says even if he doesna like it."

"I had noticed he's a man. I know what men are like." I stated and then thought better of it. That statement made me sound rather whorish but only because it was this time. They all stared at me like I was foreign.

Thankfully Hugh came in at this time and he sat next to me just in case I ran off and he could therefore grab me before I had the chance too. He managed to get the boys talking again and I went on with eating my dinner in silence.

Finishing my meal I stood up and before my knees where even straightened Hugh had grabbed my skirt and was tugging me down, "Where do ye think you're going?" He asked standing up as well.

"The bathroom, yer most welcome to follow but I'd much rather have some privacy." I said starting to walk off. He started to come with me. "Piss off Hugh." I said getting really annoyed.

The whole room went dead quiet and Hugh's face was in complete shock, "Look I'm sorry Hugh but this whole thing with ye having to baby sit me and follow me about 24-7 is doing my nut in. Please just accept I won't run away, I'm only going to the toilet. I'm sure you would like five minutes peace from me too." I finished and walked off.

Thankfully he didn't follow me. I felt bad about what I had said. It's just to have someone be your shadow all the time isn't very nice especially when that shadow is following you to the toilet.

I did my business, feeling suddenly very down about being here. I really just wanted to go home. I've felt really grateful for my parents help and I was missing my mates like mad and Simon…god I cleared his name from my mind, fearing the worst.

I know I should have went back to the stables but I just wanted two minuets peace from these great people to have a cry so finding a peaceful spot where people couldn't find me I sat down, arms wrapped round my bended knees and cried. Every feeling running through my body; scared, angry, sad, upset, worried, sick and whole bunch more. I wasn't coping very well on the inside. Yeah I put up a big bravado but it was really getting to me. I just wanted to go home.

I must have sat there for about five minutes when I felt him standing there. I looked up knowing my face but be red and blotchy with crying. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. He looked like he had never see a young woman cry before and didn't have a clue what to do.

"Are ye ok?" He asked.

"No nay really. I'm sorry I didn't come back, it's just I'm feeling really down. Just ignore me I'm missing my family and friends. I'm very anxious to see them." I sighed.

He sat down next to me and asked, "What are they like?"

"There nice. There is my mum and dad but I'm an only child. My parents are great; kind, loving and attentive. And my best friend, Simon, is sweet; we have a lot of fun together." I didn't go into how much fun. "And all my other friends who I have a great time with."

"This Simon, is he courting ye?" He asked rather shyly.

How to explain? How to explain to an 18th Century man that we are best friends but sometimes we sleep together just for the fun of it. But love, love has never entered our relationship, as least I didn't think it had. Did I think I was going to end up with Simon, well no, he was just Simon my best friend, nothing else. "No, he's not." I decided, "But we get on very well together."

"I see. Weel Kayleigh I'm sure Jamie will be able to take ye home soon enough. I'm only sorry I canna take ye myself." He said sympathetically.

"Dinna worry about it Hugh. I'll get home, one day, maybe. Come on then better go get some more work done."

He nodded and helped me up and we made our way to the stable and got back to work. There wasn't the same tension between us. There seemed to be a connection that had started from us actually talking about ourselves. It was good knowing I had someone to rely on.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon sat in the small room looking at the two policemen asking the same questions over and over. It had been three days since Kay's disappearance and he still heard her screams, still saw as she…faded into nothing and was gone leaving no trace.

When that had happened he had gone straight to the police. He hadn't told him that she had disappeared in front of his eyes. They would likely lock him in an asylum for that. No, he had told them that he had gone to relieve himself and had heard her screaming and when he had come back to the stone circle she wasn't there.

Since going into the police that day they had taken his statement. They had told him they could do nothing until she was missing for 24 hours and to return after that. Annoyed that they were not doing anything about it he had stormed out and went straight to Kayleigh's parents house to give them the bad news. He had told them to go to the police hoping that this might jolt them into action.

Afterwards he had gone back home, told his own parents what had happened and then went straight to bed trying to rid himself of the images and the screaming that kept running through his head from only a few hours before.

He could remember seeing her face. Her lovely face pale and scared, her dark hair wiping about in the wind and her eyes; green eyes glowing, searching for whatever she had been screaming at.

Hearing her screaming he had zipped up his trousers and ran to see what the hell was going on, only to find her fading gorgeous body going before his very eyes. He had made a grab for her but by the time his hands had gotten to where she was, there was nothing there but fresh air.

He had finally nodded off to sleep still hearing her screams; his nightmares largely based around the amorous Kayleigh who had befriended him when they were at school and had began experimenting with each other with tales of sex that _everyone_ seemed to have done but them. Since then they were hardly separable until now it seemed.

A constant banging had woken him up and he looked at the clock to find it nearly three in the afternoon. The door opened and his mum came in, his da close behind. He da's face was bright red but his mum shut the door firmly on his face.

"What's wrong ma?" He asked, getting up and shoving on a t-shirt that was lying on the floor.

"There's two policeman downstairs who want to talk to ye about Kayleigh's disappearance. You'd better get changed and come down stairs." She stood up again and walked out of the room. He could here his da arguing with her but couldn't make out what he was saying. Probably not pleased at the fact a police car was sitting outside the house. His reputation would be in taters.

Thank god: they've finally noted that Kayleigh's disappeared. Someone can hopefully bring her back. But then he didn't think they could considering what he saw. He thought it had something to do with the stones: it was the only explanation.

He shook his head, none of it made sense. He just wished he could turn back time and not have ever thought of going to that darn hill in his drunken state.

He shoved on some trousers and socks and trainers and made his way downstairs hoping something could be done.

The two officials were sitting in the living room, as he came in they stood up, his mum and dad thankfully were not anywhere to be seen.

"Simon Campbell?" One of them asked.

"Aye, can I help ye?"

"We would like ye to come down to the station to assist our inquires into the disappearance of Miss Kayleigh MacAndrew." He said.

"Aye sure, I'll come with ye; anything to help find Kay. But I must ask, you aren't arresting me in connection t0 it?"

"If we were, we would let ye know. At this moment in time you are only being brought down as a witness."

So he had come down with them three days ago and he was still being questioned. They hadn't arrested him formally but he hadn't been allowed to go home since they had taken him down to Inverness station. He had a feeling it was going to be coming. He had phoned his parents telling them that it might be a good idea to see about a lawyer just in case. After saying this his mum had burst into tears saying, "Dinna worry son, I believe ye didna do anything to Kayleigh. Just come home soon." And put down the phone.

The rest of his friends he hadn't been able to talk to. They had permitted him calls only to his parents, no one else. Yep, he knew it was coming. He knew also that they thought he was lying about what happened that night. He wasn't, he just wasn't telling them about the fact he had seen her disappear. He needed to get out of here and do some research into the background of those stones. Sitting here getting grilled by the local cops wasn't going to help get Kayleigh home.

So as he said, three days after Kayleigh's disappearance, he sat in an interview room waiting to be questioned by the police again. How many times did they have to keep hearing the same answers, he'd never know.

The policeman in front of him clicked the record button and said, "Continuation of interview with Mr Simon Gordon Campbell. Present; Superintendent Bruce Duncan and PC Esther Papworth. Date: 2nd November 2004 at 11:05." He paused for a moment and then began the same questions. "Now Simon tell us again exactly what happened?"

He told them exactly as he had yesterday and the day before, again emitting the fact that he had seen her disappear.

"How long have ye known Kayleigh, Simon?"

"About six and half years sir. We've been best friends since we met in school."

"And how did you's meet Simon?"

"When we were fifteen sir. She was in my class sir, History it was; taught by Mr Jackson. She came and sat next to me only because she was late and the only seat left was next to me. None of my mates were in the class that's why the seat was spare. Mr Jackson said that would be our seats for the rest of the year. Kayleigh didn't seem bothered one way or another and so we started chatting, only at class and sometimes we would talk about homework or work if we saw the other in the corridor. We did a project together at the end of the year that required us to work more together so I sometimes went to her house and sometimes she came over to mine. When the summer started we just started hanging out sir. And ever since then we've been best friends."

"But yer not only best friends are ye? A number of yer friends have said that ye sleep together on a regular basis. A Mr Alan Taylor, one of you and Kayleigh's friends who was at the pub that night with yous, said in his statement," he pulled out a piece of paper and quoted from it, "_They have been sleeping together since about the time they started hanging out with one another. That night they had been on the dance floor, I saw them kiss and then ten minutes later…_" He paused and commented that Alan thought it must have been around midnight… "_Simon came over to me saying they were off and everyone knew that that meant they were going to one of their houses to have sex_."

He sighed. He didn't like the way this was going. His mind kept wondering to the fact that he needed to get out of there and do something to get Kay back without having to answer anymore questions. Somebody must know something.

"Simon, do you agree with this statement?"

"Yes." He said simply not really wanting to give more information about it. He always kind of felt it was some private and secret thing between Kay and himself. Adding some old cop to it made it impersonal regarding what they had shared between each other.

"But you're not an official item? Is that true?" Simon nodded his head at the policeman. "Why? Why are ye sleeping with her if yer not an item?"

"Its kinda hard to explain officer. It first happened on her sixteenth birthday; her parents had gone out for the night and had said they wouldn't be back to the next morning leaving her to have a small party of friends over in peace. When everyone went to bed, Kayleigh invited me into her room to chat. We shared everything so this wasn't really a surprise. It was normal and then we started having a pillow fight. Just mucking about like a couple of teenagers. And we fell on the bed tired from fighting and I just rolled over on top of her, pinning her down, declaring I had won the fight and then we kissed. I was a virgin myself and so I was quite happy to lose my virginity but Kay was different, special. I tried to stop it but she asked if I could give her the present for her birthday. I couldn't resist sir. It's definitely no lie that I fancy Kay like mad but with being friends, that's always got into the way. So we did it and ever since then we've slept together. She's never asked me to go out with her and I've never said anything. It just happens, most especially when alcohols involved."

He was really annoyed now. He really hadn't wanted to say anything to him about the first time they had slept together or why they had continued to as they got older. That first time had been special and now it seemed ruined.

"I see, so you went up to the hill to sleep with her?"

"Aye. We couldna go to either of our houses because both our parents were in and Kay wasn't up for doing it outside in public so I took her up to Craig Na Dun. I had heard from my friends that it was the local spot to get privacy and I thought the stones would make it mysteries and romantic, unfortunately it never turned out like that."

"How much had ye had that night to drink Simon?"

He still didn't like where this conversation was going. "About 5 pints of lager and a few shots. I also drank about half a bottle of one of Kayleigh's alcopops."

"So you were fairly intoxicated when ye went to the hill?"

"Aye, I would say so. I sobered up pretty quickly when I heard Kay screaming and when I went to see what was wrong I found her gone."

"So being quite drunk ye weren't really in control of yer actions? Ye could have murdered Kayleigh and hidden her body, for example?"

Oh no, here it comes, "No sir, Kayleigh is my best friend. I wouldna harm her ever regardless of how drunk or sober or whatever I am. I love Kayleigh, I couldna never lay my hands on her violently. Ye have to believe me sir. I came here straight away when I realised she disappeared. Why would I do anything to her and then come and tell yous about her man? It doesna make any sense." Simon was getting angry now. He had been managing to keep his emotions under control but they finally popped like a volcano. "I love Kayleigh MacAndrew, I wouldna harm here for anything in the world, you have to see that. I couldn't live with myself were I to harm my Kay. Please believe me." He slammed his fist down on the table trying to make a statement of what he was saying.

"Mr Campbell if you don't calm yourself I will put you in a cell until such time you have." The girl beside him had been quiet through out the questioning but had stood up during this.

"Please miss, please I have to get out of here. I have to. I must find Kayleigh. You can't leave me here." He grabbed her top, pulling, trying to get her attention.

Within seconds about three policemen came storming into the room and grabbed Simon and pulled him to the ground pulling his arms to his back and slinking on handcuffs.

"Simon Gordon Campbell I am arresting you on suspicion of the disappearance of Kayleigh MacAndrew. Anything you say may be recorded and used in evidence. If you say nothing, it will be noted. That is my formal statement of your arrest."

_Oh god, _Simon moaned. _Kayleigh come back, please come back._


	7. Chapter 7

I woke suddenly from a bad dream, not remembering what it was about but it left a horrible taste in my mouth and I couldn't get back to sleep. One word kept ringing through my mind; Simon.

I could have been dreaming about him but it seemed deeper than that. I was getting a bad feeling just thinking about him. I had to get home. He was in trouble. I couldn't let Simon get into trouble for my disappearance, for the fact that I was still alive, just in a different time.

Suddenly tears streaked down my face and I burst out crying. My wonderful best friend who would do anything for me was in trouble. I knew it. I didn't know how I knew but the acidy taste in my mouth was telling me far more than it should.

Home; I had to get home! I couldn't think of anything but the fact that I had to get home! Home to where I belonged.

I got quickly out of bed and started speed walking and opened the door. Running out I made my way swiftly down the stairs and out the door of the farmhouse. The only thing that kept going through my head was that I needed to get home to Simon and that was it. Nothing else seemed to register with me.

Abruptly a hand came onto my shoulder and I could feel myself getting angry because this person was stopping me from seeing Simon. No one had to get in the way, no one.

I screamed and then turned round and everything went black and nothing made sense.

Minutes later I woke up absolutely drenched in sweat. My mouth was like sandpaper; dry and rough. I coughed trying to get some air and life back to it. A flask was shoved into my hand and I gulped it down eagerly enjoying the cool wet feeling running down my gullet.

My eyes were still closed and after a few deep breaths of getting myself back to normal I opened them to find an entourage of people standing round my bed. Names clicked with faces; Hugh, Claire and Jamie.

"Are you ok?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine, what happened?" I asked taking another sip of the water.

"What do you remember?" She asked.

"Em…not a lot to be honest. Its pretty patchy."

Hugh coughed and Claire looked at him. Claire stayed silent and Hugh answered, "Well I heard ye moving about. Ye were shouting for yer friend…em Simon and then ye started crying so I came to see what was happening, to see if ye were ok. When I got to yer door I was about to knock when ye came rushing out and bashed into me. Ye almost fell and I grabbed and I suppose ye could say ye feinted. But I'm thinking ye were sleep walking and that certainly makes sense as ye dinna ken fit happened."

"I see." Oh no. Simon, I knew it. That was the one name that had came to me when Claire had asked did I remember anything but with things in my mind so blurry I had blocked it away hoping to hell it was nothing. But it was. I didn't remember the dream and I didn't remember getting up in the night. But every time that name came to me it was like being slashed in the heart. My best friend and lover was in trouble and I couldn't get out of here because I was being watched day and night.

The tears welled up but I managed to say, "Well I thank ye for checking I was fine but I'm sure yer tired so I'll let ye go back to bed."

They nodded and left the room but Hugh held back. "Are ye sure yer ok? Ye look awful pale."

"I'm fine Hugh. Its just I think my best friend is in trouble and I'm stuck here. I just feel so helpless. I'd do anything for Simon but I can't."

"Where do ye live Kayleigh?" He said sitting back down on the bed.

Uh oh! Better to just say the truth. "I'm from Inverness." I had an overwhelming urge to add, _aye but in the 21st century_. That would shock him but I kept my mouth shut.

"That's not far ye know." He stated looking at me suspiciously.

"I ken. That's why I hate being stuck here. My friend is only days away," try 361 years from now, "and I canna do one little thing to help him."

His attitude changed and he didn't look strangely at me. "Ye know Inverness is only a few days ride."

"What are ye suggesting Hugh?" I looked at him closely. I was sure he was grinning.

"I could take ye." He smiled.

I looked at him as though he were speaking in a foreign language. "But ye have order's from Jamie to make sure I do nay such thing."

"Weel to be honest Kayleigh I've taken a liken to ye and ye seemed so desperate when ye bumped into me so I want to help ye." He sat on the stool he had recently vacated.

I took a deep breath thinking things over. I really really wanted to go back to see Simon. I would have done anything. But… the problem was that Hugh would have to take me to Craig Na Dun, not Inverness and there was no way I could trick him. If I told Hugh that I was from the future he likely would have me burnt for witchcraft or something. He would never believe if I told him that I was from the 21st Century.

No Jamie was right. There was a very good reason why I had to stay. As much as I wanted to get home as fast as my legs could carry me, to many people knowing about me could cause havoc.

I sighed, feeling defeated by those great lumps of rock that hunted my dreams, "Unfortunately I really must wait until Jamie is ready to take me…em…for personal reasons. But I thank ye for offering. It is most kind, especially when I ken how hard it would be to disobey Jamie, which is another reason, I wouldna want to get ye into trouble for me. Enough people are in trouble from my actions already without adding you too."

"I see. Are ye absolutely sure?" He stood up again and started walking backwards towards the door.

"Positive, but thanks. I should probably get some sleep now. See ye in the morning."

"Ok. See ye then Kayleigh and if ye do change yer mind dinna hesitate to ask cause I do it in a second." He opened the door and made his way out, turning back in the doorway.

"I dinna think that will be necessary Hugh but thanks anyway. See ye in the morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed." I grinned.

He didn't, "Er…aye…see ye in the morning." And he left.

Had I done something to upset him? For goodness sake, ye would think he would be glad I hadn't wanted him to disobey Jamie but no, all he does is stamp into his room like a sulky child. Men! Can't live with them, can't live without them!


	8. Chapter 8

Simon sat across from his mum; she looked older than the last time he had saw her. He wanted to put his arms round her and tell her everything was ok, to take that grey hunted look out of her face but he couldn't. He couldn't touch at all, could only look at her through a plastic window.

He was still being kept in the Inverness Police Office Cells and this was nearly his second day here. They had spoken to him once or twice but not much. Just general tid bits.

He had seen a lawyer yesterday who had told him best thing to do was shut up and wait it through because the police only held him charged as a suspect and had absolutely no evidence that it was him. The lawyer had said the police were not able to keep him here any longer than 36 hours with out getting a magistrate to say that they could. It was unlikely they would agree to this with the lack of evidence.

So if he behaved and didn't rile up the police all he had to do was wait his time to get the hell out of this dump and finally be able to do some research to see if anything could be done about Kayleigh.

"How is it son?" His mum asked, though he got the feeling she didn't really want to know.

"Not too bad really. The lawyer yesterday say its unlikely they can arrest me for anything but suspicion of Kay's disappearance and that I'll likely be out within the next day because their isn't any evidence. But they're determined I did something. They come in here every so often, drag me up the stairs and try to bully me out of it."

Her face looked scandalised at this bit of information. He had been himself the first time he had been in the interview room after the arrest and they had turned round and said, "_We know you did it. We have a witness who confirmed it and we have your friends statements saying you left with her and CCT footage of you in a garage just before and then the taxi driver who took you out to the hill so start spilling Campbell_."

He just had taken the lawyers advice and calmly said what happened every time they tried something shifty. So far so good but one more crack and he'd lose it but he kept telling himself that Kayleigh needed his help and being stuck in a cell sure as hell wasn't going to help him.

"Well phone me as soon as ye ken Simon. I will come pick you up straight away. Anyway I had better get back to work. But I'll come by tomorrow if there's no phone call. Goodbye son."

He knew it was her lunch break meaning that she didn't have to go back just now but in less than an hour. Her only reason for coming down here was to see if he was ok but he understood her reason; he wouldn't want to be in here any longer than necessary.

A policeman came and took him back to the grungy small cell. It was cold and damp and the only thing keeping him going was Kay; that he had to get out of here and imagining any trouble she was in. Also just picturing her made him smile. He would do anything for her. He just had to keep cool…just keep cool. He repeated it to himself over and over and lying down on the horrible mattress drifted to sleep.

"Oi Campbell, get up." The words rang through his brain but he couldn't quite make them out just yet. He stretched, rubbed his eyes and then finally the words made sense.

He opened his eyes to see a policeman standing at the door. "Can I help ye?" Simon asked sarcastically as though it was his own home he was in.

"Yer free to go. Now get a move on, I haven't got all day."

Simon thinking he'd imagined things or was in a dream asked, probably stupidly but he _was_ still half asleep, "Really?"

"Aye Campbell, now move it!"

He smiled and made his way to the door and followed the policeman to the front desk where he got back all his personal belongings and what not. He used the phone to call his mum who said she would be there as soon as possible.

So an hour later having had his mum drop him off home, call his lawyer telling him the good news, grabbing a shower and getting on some clean clothes he made his way to the library in Farraline Park.

He hadn't been to the library since he was a kid because he wasn't really big on reading. Probably had only read about 6 books in his entire life.

Anyway stopping at the desk he registered again with the library and sat down at a computer and typed in the words _Craig Na Dun_. Surprisingly enough a few bits and pieces came up. There was an article in the Inverness Courier dating 4th May 1946 but he couldn't actually access it due to not having a subscription.

He wondered back over to the librarian at the desk and asked if there were any old copies of the Inverness Courier.

She was old, the normal type of librarian you'd find; old and with glasses who was really sweet and helpful. "Well let's see, there's archives of all the Inverness Courier dating from when it started in 1817."

"Magic. And how do I access these papers?" He asked trying to hard to not rush the woman.

"Is there a certain date you are looking for?"

"Mmm, make it between 1940 and now if possible."

"Aye, hang on a sec, I'll just get the slides for ye." She bent down and pulled out a box and getting the right ones, handed to him and pointed where the machine was.

He thanked her and sat at the machine and plugged in the first one. It fell to January 16th 1940 and was stating about an Inverness Comfort Fund. Mmm, probably best to get onto the date he had heard about. Flicking through the newspaper he finally found the article he was looking for:

_Holiday Woman Disappears At Craig Na Dun_

It was regarding an Englishwoman who had disappeared in 1946 exactly at Craig Na Dun. A coincidence that Kay also disappeared there; I think not! Going on with this story he looked throughout the years, which went onto, say that finally her husband had given up the search for his missing wife.

He thought that must be the end of it until three years later he found another article, which dealt with her reappearance. That was a good sign, he thought.

Returned From The Dead 

Claire had turned up nearly three years later in April of 1948, dishevelled and dressed in rags, wandering near the spot at which she had disappeared. While appearing to be in good physical health, though slightly malnourished Claire was disoriented and incoherent. It went onto say she was treated at local hospital for exposure and shock. That was weird. He check further years but there was no other article expect one titled _Kidnapped By The Fairies_ which said basically there was no known reason why Claire had disappeared at least none that anyone knew. But due there being no explanation the newspaper had claimed due to where Claire had disappeared perhaps it was a case of Claire being taken by the fairies who roamed in hills where stones were. Mmmm, he wasn't so sure about that, he had read about those so-called Fairies hills in school but that just seemed absolute garbish.

He found another article in 1968 relating to Craig Na Dun where a local woman had killed her husband by burning him in Craig Na Dun stone circle and hadn't been seen again. The police believe she had fled the scene. It also stated that the police had taken a statement from Claire Randall, who had disappeared 20 years ago. Definitely not a coincidence. They had taken a statement from Claire Randall's daughter, Brianna, and a friend of mother and daughter and local man, Roger Wakefield.

Wakefield…there was something familiar about that name but he couldn't place it. Perhaps his mum or dad would remember some of these stories and maybe, just maybe there might be some ancestors going about the place who could help him.

Finally something that may help him find Kayleigh. She just couldn't be dead. He would feel it if she were, he just knew he would. But fairies, that just seemed a bit far-fetched. God only knew.

He quickly tidied up and handed back the films to the lady and went over to the history section, not really sure if he should be here. He found the Scottish section; everything about the damn Rebellion in 1745. Like he needed to hear anymore about that Scottish disaster. Nothing about Craig Na Dun. He wanted to throw the whole rack of books in frustration but managed to keep his temper. No good getting all one up, no use at all.

As he scanned the row of books his eyes stopped on one called, _'Scottish Lore and Folklore'_. He took it out and looked at the front cover. Could it help him? He wasn't sure but he took it out anyway and made his way home.

Looking at his watch he noticed it was half past five. Good just in time to get some supper and talk to his Ma and Da about Claire and Brianna Randall and Roger Wakefield. Perhaps they had some insight.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Simon sat at the table hoping to get some answers. His dad was in a mood but then he always was. Always worrying about what other people thought of him. His mum was pleased; she had a big smile on her face and all the worry that she had seemed to disappear.

When he had got home from the library he had found his mum had cooked a special meal for the fact he was home. So after two plates of Scotch broth, some chicken and potatoes and then a very large slice of strawberry cheesecake he was full.

He cleared the table and stood at the sick washing the dishes while his mum and dad sat chatting over tea.

"I wanted to ask if either of yous had ever heard of the name Wakefield, Roger Wakefield?"

"Mmmm that sounds familiar but I can't place it." His dad said.

His mum, normally good with names and faces, said, "Yes Roger Wakefield, he used to live at the manse with his father, well step-father. I believe it was his mother's uncle. He was a minister, died about the mid sixties if I remember rightly. Now Roger I'm not really sure about what happened with him." She looked up at him. "Why do you ask Simon?"

Before he could reply his dad said, "MacKenzie? Of course Roger was originally a MacKenzie. I know who you're talking about now Sarah." He looked at mum thoughtfully. "I never met the Minister but I vaguely remember Roger. He was originally from Isle of Lochalsh like myself. My dad was in the war with his dad…his name…mmmm…ah Jerry MacKenzie, that's it. I actually believe we went to his memorial service but I don't remember it, I must have been only months old at the time. My dad used to tell me stories about the war, I remember him telling me about his friend Jerry who was shot down from his plane. I don't think Roger was barely born; don't even think Jerry got to see his son unfortunately. But he left for London to live with his Mum's family. Never heard from him for a few years then he came back to live with the Minister. And then only occasionally I would see him in town and want to talk to him about how our dad's were friend but I never had the guts too because I knew he had never even met his dad. Anyway I believe he was a historian and was lecturing in Oxford but I'm not sure anything more than that."

"Wow. Thanks guys. I'm just doing a bit of research for a personal project. Just came along the name and thought yous might know. I have to go out for a bit. Won't be late."

"OK bye Simon." And he left.

Excellent, he thought as he walked from his house into town. So Roger Wakefield, well Roger MacKenzie had lived at the Manse. His best bet was to head there. It was very unlikely that he was still living there especially since his Dad had said he was working in Oxford. But in a small city like Inverness a lot of older people knew everyone's business and maybe the new owners would know where Roger was living know. He had to talk to him. Simon knew that Roger knew whatever it was that the stones did and hopefully eventually he'd be able to get Kayleigh back.

Finally after ten minutes he came to the old manse. It was in pretty poor repair but it was quite big. It had been turned into a Bed and Breakfast when all the other B and B started popping up all over Inverness.

He knocked at the door hoping someone was in. A couple of minutes later an older woman came to the door. She was quite small but still looked in good health.

"Yes how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Are you the owner of this house?" He asked.

"Yes, are you looking for a room?"

"No." He paused. Not sure how to broach the subject. Just then a younger man who looked to be in his thirties came from the back.

"Mum come and sit down through the back. I'll deal with any guests." He said standing by her, looking at him.

She nodded and started to turn but he shouted, "Wait, I have to know, do you know the name of Roger Wakefield?"

Her face was directly looking at him and she paused when he said the name and slowly came back round. "Roger Wakefield? Why I haven't heard that name in…oh…forty odd years. Come in young lad. Son why don't you get us some tea and biscuits and take them through to us, if you please." She took Simon's hand as he stepped into the house and pulled him through leaving her son standing there goggling at his mum's behaviour.

In the small sitting room they both sat looking out into the garden. She didn't say anything for a long time and he wondered how he should start when she finally did, "How do you know Roger?"

"Well I don't. I'm eh doing some research and his name came up in my findings. My mum and dad say he used to live here and I wondered if you know where he moved onto."

She looked at him, her eyes boring into him and she said, "A million miles away from here."

He was taken aback from that answer but regaining his composure he asked, "Do you mean is he dead?"

She laughed, "Well that I'm none so sure of. The last time I saw him was on Craig Na Dun. You've heard it, I believe. I recognised your face from the paper. Should've guessed I'd see you turn up here."

"What do you mean?" He didn't like what she said, it sounded fishy.

"Well it's your friend that's missing right and she went missing in Craig Na Dun."

He stood up anxiously as the son came through but he sat down again biting his tongue, just. The son lay down juice and tea and some home made biscuits and asked his mum if everything was ok.

"Of course son. Now leave us be and see to the business. Myself and this young man are talking." He gave Simon a stare and then sulkily walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Simon took a few deep breaths and asked, "Where is Kayleigh?"

She was in the process of drinking her tea; the cup was inches from her mouth. She said simply, "I would imagine the same place as where Roger is, almost." She smiled and sipped her tea.

"Where is she?" He asked fed up with this talk.

"Well its not so much a question of where but more when." She drank more of her tea and helped herself to one of the pieces.

"What is that supposed to mean? Please tell me what has happened to my Kay. She's everything to me. I can't take any more of this riddles. I've had enough with being arrested for her murdered. Kayleigh is alive and well, I can feel it." Simon stated getting all flustered.

"No your right. She's not dead. She's not in this time." Again he took deep breaths thinking this woman was insane. But before he could speak she spoke up again. "Ok the truth is that its likely Kayleigh has travelled back in time. It hasn't happened in so long. The last would be in 1943-."

"Claire Randall." He stated, interrupting her thinking of the woman who disappeared for three years.

"Ah so you have done your research. Yes Claire Randall is in the past too, she went back after 20 years for her someone she met in that time I believe. Roger was in love with her daughter. Brianna went back to find her mother and her real father, Roger followed. I've always expected one day they might turn up on my door but not so far though it doesn't mean they aren't back in this time."

"In the past? That doesn't make sense for god sake. You can't just time travel back centuries." But could you, Kayleigh disappeared right before his eyes.

"Well actually you can. The stones on Craig Na Dun have some sort of power and I can assure its true. I saw Roger myself disappear through time. I read that your friend disappeared on 30th October. Well that would be Salheim, one of the fire feasts. Its only possible to go back in time on the sun or fire feasts."

Did it make sense? He thought. Well no but in a way it did too especially since he knew Kayleigh was alive and that he had seen her fade and go.

"Ok, ok so how can I get Kayleigh back? How do I go through the stones?" He said

"Well I'm guessing you probably can't travel. Only certain people can hear it. And as to how to get Kayleigh back there is no way but for Kayleigh to walk back through those stones."

"You mean I may never see Kayleigh again?" He said getting angry with himself.

"Well unfortunately yes you may never but I can only hope for her sake she is well enough to make her way back through to this time. I cannot say anything else to you."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Simon, you can't come through the stones. I've told you the truth, I cannot give you anymore."

"Oh my god." He said to himself more and suddenly without really know how his legs were up and he was running out the house, running, running, closer to Kayleigh. She has to come back. He'd wait for her.

Without realising he was running all the way out to the hill and about three quarters of a mile later with no one else at that hill but the stones to mock him he sat in the middle and cried.

_God Kayleigh, please come home!_


	10. Chapter 10

Kayleigh had the tingling feeling again. She usually got it once a day. For a couple of minutes everyday she would just get the shivery feeling all over her body and minutes later it was gone as though nothing had happened. She didn't know what it meant but she guessed it had to do with home.

It had been almost three weeks now since that fateful day when she had gone through the stones away from Simon and her family and arrived in the 18th century against her will.

Three weeks on and Hugh was still following her around making sure she didn't run off but he was not quite as severe as he had been that first few days when Jamie had first given him the task of babysitting her. Every now and again he would still ask if she wanted him to be her guide back home. Everytime she wanted to shout yes and jump on a horse knowing she was going home but so far she had managed to keep quiet and say no.

But Jamie had taken her to aside yesterday and had said that they would be leaving tomorrow. Finally things were going to go back to normal. She would be home with her family and friends and not a moment too soon.

"Are you ok?" She looked up to see Hugh standing there watching her.

She nodded, "I'm fine. Just daydreaming. Sorry, I'll get back to work." She was supposed to be mucking out the stable but with the tingles again she had completely forgotten.

"'At's ok. Time for supper anyway. Jamie said we must go up to the house. He said you are leaving with him and Missus Fraser tomorrow so they're having a bit of a celebratory meal."

"Magic." She said coming out of the stable and putting down the tool she was using. "I'm pretty tired to be honest. Glad to be finished." Kayleigh fell into step with him as they made there way to the big house. As they went into the door she said, "I'm just going to get a quick wash and get a change of clothes. I'll be down shortly." She paused wondering about a question she wanted to ask but decided to just go ahead with it. "Em...Hugh actually, would you mind coming with me. I could do with the company."

He had turned to head towards the kitchen but slowly he turned to her, his face a dark shade of red. "You mean in your room…while you…em…ch-."

She interrupted him, "God no. But when I get changed it will only take me minutes so you could just step outside and then we can go down for supper."

"Oh ok that's fine." He smiled and followed her to her room.

"I'll bet you'll be glad to get back to normal once I leave. There must have been a thousand times you've just wanted to push me out of the way and do a job your self."

He laughed, "Mmm that's is true but I have to admit I will miss your company when you go. Over the time you've been here you've been quite good fun to be around."

At her room she opened the door and walked in noticing that he hadn't followed her. She turned to find him standing at the door. "Come in Hugh. I don't bite. Sit on the stool in front of the fire and I'll just get quickly washed. It won't take long." He did so but his eyes and ears for that matter were always on the door should anyone come in.

"Will you be glad to be back home? Glad to see your friend?" Hugh asked watching as she poured a jugful of rather cold water into a small basing and began taking handfuls of the water and sloshing her face back to normality.

Something about his tone at the word friend made her stop and look at him and then as though a bell went in her head about his whole demeanour. He liked her, she realised and he was jealous of Simon. _Oh dearie, dearie me_. She should have guessed really but with everything on her mind she hadn't taken too much note into how he was always asking if she needed help with anything or could he get her some food or sharing his drink. It just couldn't happen for several reasons, 1) she wasn't from the past 2) she had family and friends who would miss her and who likely thought she was dead 3) the police had likely arrested Simon for her disappearance 4) she had a very bad suspicion about herself that was the last thing she needed but she blanked that last one not really wanting to take it into account at the moment.

Infact ignoring all of that she finished off washing herself and finally got round to answering him after she was dry. "Well of course. My family and friends mean a lot to me so naturally I miss them and will be happy to see them." He smiled at her as though her answer was a good thing. _Oh no_, she thought, he's finding out more about her and getting her opinion on family. Family was everything here. She panicked.

"Em…aye anyway Hugh would you be able to leave, I'll just get changed now and I'll be out in a few moments." She said trying to disguise her voice from sounding alarmed.

"Aye sure." He said getting up and going out the door.

_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no_! This cannot be happening. Anything but this. She took a deep breath to calm her self but nothing seemed to work. Why did life have to chuck this at here when tomorrow she was leaving?

She lay down on the bed. She would just have to tell him the truth. Well…no she was right, he deserved the truth about her and about why she couldn't stay. She really liked Hugh but she didn't think about him in any other way but friends. Tonight after supper she would tell him where she was going and that he would never see her again in his life and that he had to move on.

Suddenly her stomach gave way to all the tension she had been feeling and as though there was horribleness in there she heaved it all up. She closed her eyes letting it do so.

She felt a hand on her back as it came and then she stopped and leaned back letting her self come back to normal, eyes still shut.

"Are you ok Kayleigh?" Hugh asked frantically.

"I'm fine. Must be something I eat." She decided she wasn't in the mood for company any more and just wanted to go to bed. "Listen if you don't mind I think I'll just go to bed. I'm not really hungry and am really tired. An early night will do me good."

"I'll go get Missus Fraser"

"There's no need, honest, I'm fine. Just send my apologise and I'll speak to you tomorrow." Her plan a few minutes ago had been to tell him tonight but she just felt tired and was in the mood to sleep.

"Ok goodnight Kayleigh." He helped her up and into bed making sure she was tucked in. He opened one of the shutters and let some fresh air into the room but made sure the fire was well lit and left taking the chamber pot with him and left it in the hallway.

Ten minutes later Kayleigh had just got to sleep when she was woken up again and looked up to see Claire standing over her. She frowned.

"Its ok. Hugh said you were unwell. Come let me check you out."

"Ok." Kayleigh said lying back down on the bed and closing her eyes letting Claire examine her.

"Well you seem to be fine. Just get plenty of rest. We have to leave tomorrow so I want you well enough to ride." She picked up her bag and left leaving me to turn over and fall back to sleep with the thoughts of Simon and her family circling her head.


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later and Kayleigh still had not left. As it happened the night before she, Jamie and Claire were supposed to go, she had been wakened by the sounds of painful screaming. It turned out that Jamie's sister Jenny had gone into labour stalling their journey a few days

Jamie had said that they would hopefully be leaving in the next day or two once he made sure that everything was ok. He and his brother in law Ian had left Lallybroch early yesterday to complete and errand in one of the outer farms. She wasn't sure the exact details but she knew this was worrying Claire and Jenny but didn't know why.

They were constantly looking over their shoulders every time horses were heard. Unfortunately no luck so far.

Kayleigh was working in one of the outer stables when she heard horses hoofs clicking along the path. Catching on with Claire and Jenny's anxieties she came out of the stable and went outside to see Claire and Jenny's face drop as only Ian came back from the trip and obviously in bad shape. She dropped the tool she had in her hand and ran over to help. Hugh noticing this too came assist as well.

Once inside the house with Claire giving Ian a check over it turned out that Jamie had been taken by English patrols that had been tipped off by Jamie's presence at Lallybroch. Kayleigh asked why and Claire quickly told her that Jamie had a price on his head for murder, which he did not commit. I believed her; as much as Jamie could be very fierce looking he obviously had a gentle soul that would not harm unless absolutely necessary.

Claire, giving the all clear to Ian, pulled Kayleigh into the room and Jenny hurriedly followed. It was decided that Jenny and Claire would track the Patrol and Jamie down and hopefully bargain to get him away.

"What can I do to help? Tell me, anything?" Kayleigh said hurriedly.

Claire looked at her and sighed, "I want you to go home. We'll arrange with Hugh to take you home."

"Aye, that's the best idea. We dinna know how long it could take to get Jamie back and its unlikely yous will not be back here for a while."

"Yes that's true. You must go home."

"But are you sure, I must be able to help? I feel so bad just abandoning yous after you helped me."

Claire looked her over and then spoke to Jenny, "Can I have a moment with her?" She asked. Jenny nodded and left, shutting the door behind her.

"I know it ain't going to be easy for you to just leave. You have been good company, it's just a shame we couldn't have further discussions about your time. But unfortunately it's just been so busy with getting everything ready before we leave. Plus it's too dangerous for you here. Your world is far more advanced than mine; I can cope with it better than you. No you have to go and you will have to tell Hugh the truth, he deserves to know although when you ask him to take you to Craig Na Dun instead of your home here I guess he will know sooner of later. But I think you know that more than I." She looked at her knowingly.

Damn, Claire had noticed it as well then. It made it so much more real. If it was just her that noticed that Hugh had a thing for her then she could learn to live with that and just think it was her imagination. But when Claire confirmed it, it just made it all too real.

"Don't worry, I understand. I'll tell him the truth."

"That's good. He may not believe at first but if you make sure he takes you straight to Craig Na Dun and then watch as you go that will make his believe." She took a deep breath. "One more thing before I go, do you know you're pregnant?"

"Damn." She said. She had thought but was hoping it was just a case of stress from travel due to her late periods and was going to wait until she went back to the future to confirm it.

"Another reason why it wouldn't be good for you to stay here. You need to go before your any farther along. Travel in the winter in your condition is not a good idea. I had the idea in my head but it did not really come to head for a few days until that night you were sick and then with Jenny going into labour it all came together. I was meaning to talk to you but again it's been busy."

Kayleigh sighed trying hard not to cry but managed to hold back the tears. "Thank you Claire and Jamie when you find him because I know you will. I've got a gut feeling everything will be ok. I'm like that. But thanks for all your help and for bringing me here when I would have not stranded a chance by myself. Goodbye and I hope all is well, I know all will be well." They hug and both left the room; Claire on the path to find her husband and Kayleigh on the path to going home.

She went up to her room and lay on her bed. Her hands lying on her stomach. Pregnant, how could she be pregnant? They had been so careful. Every bloody time no matter how much a pest it was to stop midway and put the damn thing on. She wanted to cry, she wanted to smile, and she didn't know where to start.

Simon's baby. For Christ sake they weren't even a couple. They were just friends, friends who slept together, nothing more, and nothing less. How could this happen just now. She slammed her fist down onto the bed. How could best friends have a baby when they weren't an item…she didn't class Simon as her boyfriend…

Boyfriend…Simon, her boyfriend, her partner, her best friend, her lover. That she thought had a nice ring to it. _Kayleigh,_ she shouted to herself. Its Simon for goodness sake, she didn't love Simon. Love did not come into it or did it? Was she just being stupid and ignoring what they had between each other. Did Simon feel anything more about her than friends? They'd never talked about it. Not once since it happened on her sixteenth birthday. They just did it.

The knock on her door interrupted her train of thought. It was likely Hugh.

Simon and her were going to sit down and talk about their feelings and then decide with what to do with the baby. She was only a month and half, she still had time.

She stood up and went to answer the door, just pausing in front of it, another thought coming into her head. If she could not realise she maybe liked Simon then its possible she could be misinterpreting her feelings for Hugh. Could she like Hugh more than friends? It was possible; with all the stress over the past few weeks she could have just overlooked it.

_For god sake Kayleigh, wake up and smell the coffee. You have another man's child in your belly. A man you at least like and have respect for. No matter how much you like or love Hugh you cannot stay here. Claire is right, you do not belong here. _Her mind was right. She had to go home. She was just confused about how events were going. She definitely didn't want Hugh other than a friend.

The person knocked again; this time managing to push all thoughts of Simon, their baby and the possibility of Hugh more than a friend out of her head. She finally opened the door to find Hugh standing there.

"Hi," was all she could manage.

"Hello, Jenny said I am to take you home. I've brought you a saddlebag should you have anything to pack. I have two horses ready to go."

"Of course." She took the back from his hand and standing bunging stuff into the bag. "Let's go." She said and with one last look into the room checking she had everything she said a quick goodbye to it and shut the door. Almost as though she was finally shutting the door on her unwanted adventure. Just a few days, she thought, and she'd be home.


	12. Chapter 12

Kayleigh and Hugh mounted the horses and with Hugh leading Kayleigh began her journey back home. They didn't talk much and Kayleigh wasn't even thinking about the decisions she had to make when she got home. She was just looking at everything.

Although this was very much a journey she was forced to take she knew how much of an opportunity this was regardless of how she got there. If she was able to tell the press about her trip, which obviously she wouldn't, historian's would pour in from every country and state to find out what it was like living in the past for about a month.

She would be very glad to get back through, to get things sorted between her and Simon.

A baby, god she was only 21, her parents were going to kill her. But the thought of the new life that her and Simon had created was something quite magical.

"Are you ok?" A voice rang in her head. She looked up at Hugh to find he had stopped and was looking intently at her.

"Oh I'm fine, sorry, just in a day dream."

"Do you want to stop?" He asked looking as though he very much wanted me to say 'yes'.

Unfortunately all I wanted was to get back. Hugh would just have to understand that I didn't like him that way at all. "No, I'm fine, keep going."

"Oh ok sure," was all he said. I did feel sorry for him but the truth hurt and I couldn't lie to him and make out something that wasn't true.

We did finally stop when darkness approached and set up camp. I knew we weren't miles from Inverness and so it was probably best if I told Hugh where I really came from. He had to know sooner or later.

We ate supper, which consisted of salted meat and bread, in relative quietness. Talk only consisted of pleasantries. Hugh seemed distant; he seemed to have realised that I was going home and that I didn't see him in any other way but friends. That was good.

As we lay on the ground either side of the warm fire I thought now was as good a time as any. At least this way I wouldn't have to look at his face.

"Hugh…I've got something to tell you." I paused wanting to make absolute sure he was listening.

"Oh ok, what is it?" There was a spark of hope in his voice that I was about to be extinguished with my next words.

"Well the truth is…"

"…I'm in love with you Hugh." I said.

"Oh ye are?" I had my eyes shut and I suddenly felt this looming present in front of my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring at me longingly.

"There's something else you have to know to Hugh. I'm pregnant." I said hoping this would not dissuade him.

"Oh, oh well. That won't matter Kayleigh." He smiled, stroking my cheek gently.

I leaned up and he we slowly went towards each other and eventually our lips touch. You would class it as quite romantic considering all there was out their was the warm, cosy fire, the great outdoors and the stars above.


	13. Chapter 13

Argh! Simon woke with the smell of smoke fire frantically trying to get back to reality.

"Oh god, oh god," was all he could manage.

The dream had seemed so real so vivid and…he didn't know. But it was honestly as though he had been standing there watching his best friend, his lover, say to another guy that she loved him and kiss another guy. The jealousy coursing through his veins was out of this world. That was another reason why the dream felt so real.

But it couldn't be real, it just couldn't. Dreams weren't real. Dreams were a figment of your imagination when you're sleeping.

God the thought of Kayleigh turning round to him and saying she loved someone else, not him would be enough to turn him suicidal.

There was something bugging him about the guy Kayleigh had been confessing. Something that wasn't right…mmmm. What was it that wasn't right about him?

And then it clicked…his clothes. Of course! He wasn't wearing jeans or baggy trousers, he was wearing a kilt and a white shirt and his hear was long. People nowadays just did not wear kilts informally and if Kayleigh was in the past then…it could be real.

Real? But Kayleigh was with him. They were best of friends, they had great sex. How can it be real? How can she not see he loved her to bits and would do anything for her?

It just can't be. Simon just couldn't believe it!

He sighed looking up at the full moon. Since he had been told from the women that Kayleigh could not return unless she did herself, he had camped out at Craig Na Dun, not moving for anything or anyone. The press were having a field day with why he was camping out waiting for his friend to return. It was about a month since Kayleigh disappeared and he knew that people were expecting to find a body anytime soon. It was very disheartening.

A thought popped into his head about the dream…_I'm pregnant_. Kayleigh had said that to the guy, whoever he was. Pregnant, with that dream as vivid and lifelike as it was, could she really be pregnant. Then he might be able to be a dad.

Holy shit! A dad! It certainly wasn't impossible. They had always used protection but he had heard plenty of cases where people still got pregnant regardless of that.

Wait…what if it was this guy's baby. Oh no. Please god, I can't let this happen. There must be some way to get Kayleigh back, so he could tell her about his feelings.

The next logically thought was what if Kayleigh decided that she was in love with someone else and decided to stay. He would never know.

Stressed with all the thought he would rather not be having he lay back down on the tent floor with a sigh and closed his eyes and finally drifted to sleep.

Simon woke with another start to what appeared to be something clawing at the tent. It couldn't be his mum or dad; if they came up they would know to just come in.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and opened the tent to find a man looking at him. If this was the press again they could just go away. He was doing no more interviews.

"Can I help ye?" He asked staring at the man's red coloured hair that was slightly longish.

"Are you Simon Campbell, aye?" The man peered at him.

"Eh…yes. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Jeremiah MacKenzie or just Jemmy, my father's name is Roger MacKenzie."

"Roger MacKenzie, as in Roger MacKenzie, wife of Brianna Fraser MacKenzie, daughter of Claire Fraser, who can all time travel?" He said anxiously. They must have come through after all.

"Aye that would be the one." He smirked. Jemmy must still find it all disbelieving. He did himself. "But they're nay the only ones who can time travel ye ken?" He said looking intently at Simon.

"Ye mean, you can too?"

"Aye that is so. I time travelled into the future with my mum and dad and wee sister."

"I see and what exactly can I do for you?"

"Well the truth o' the matter his that I read your story intently over the past months about your friend missing and I want to help you."

"Help me? How can you help me?"

"Alright, well I can help Kayleigh. My plan was to go back and get her safely back through the stones to the future. My dad doesn't want me to but I couldn't go on seeing the fact that you were arrested and now the press is hounding you. Firstly I wanted to apologise for my dad, he knew that you might go and see Fiona Buchan at the B & B and he told her not to say anything of our whereabouts to you. He didn't want the press coming to him and our family and making a connection with past events."

That was understandable, didn't mean I was going to forgive him. He had kept valuable information that could help with the disappearance of Kayleigh.

"Ok. So how can you help me?"

"Well my plan was to go back and find your friend and take her back."

"Oh. Oh well, does your dad agree to this? As much as that would be great I can't let you go through the stones without letting your dad know your whereabouts."

"No he doesn't." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small object. "I took this from my da's study and will use it to go through the stones." The object was a blue emerald. Apparently this helped the passage through time.

"I canna let ye go Jemmy. Please take me to your dad, I would like to talk to him."

He sighed. "Alright Simon, I suppose."

Simon got out the tent and put on his trainers. As they made their way down the hill Jemmy kept looking back as though resigning himself to the fact that he might never get to go through his stones. Jemmy obviously really wanted to go back and was using this as a chance to do so, clearly against his father's wises.


End file.
